je n'arrive pas à ressentir
by misao girl
Summary: traduction d'une fic Brésilienne. dernier chapitreenjoy
1. je n'arrive pas à ressentir 1

auteur:umi no kitsune  
  
e-mail de l'auteur:driadurens@hotmail.com  
  
site:page où vous pouvez retrouver les histoires de l'auteur:  
  
-http://www.geocities.com/hirenkoi/umi_index.html  
  
traductrice:misao girl  
  
e-mail de la traductrice:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer:les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartiennent pas  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC  
  
couple:2&1  
  
  
  
notes:(misao girl:)je rappelle que cette histoire n'est pas à moi,je ne suis que la traductrice et j'ai bien sûr demander l'autorisation à l'auteur.  
  
  
  
je n'arrive pas à ressentir  
  
1ère partie  
  
Le pc d'Heero se mit à sonner de bon matin,un e-mail venait d'arriver et le signal sonore qu'Heero laissait allumer la nuit le sortit aussitôt de son sommeil sans rêve.  
  
Heero ouvrit ses yeux ,se leva aussitôt et attrapa l'appareil sans même donner un signe de fatigue de ce réveil soudain.Il souleva l'écran du pc et consulta sa boîte électronique.  
  
Après avoir lu entièrement l'e-mail,Heero regarda soudain le visage insouciant étendu sur le lit d'en face.  
  
Duo dormait profondément,ronronnant doucement comme un chaton,emmitouflé dans ses couvertures à cause du froid.  
  
Après un soupir,Heero revint à son e-mail et vérifia si l'expéditeur était vraiment le Dr J,cet e-mail venait en effet de ce dernier...mais la mission était si...étrange.  
  
Heero ne discutait jamais les missions qui lui étaient données,même s'il devait se tuer lui-même il le ferait.Mais cette mission était réellement étrange.  
  
De nouveau,Heero regarda Duo.Il se leva et s'approcha du pilote endormi.  
  
"Duo",Heero l'appella avec son ton autoritaire,n'obtenant pas de réaction,il l'appella de nouveau"Duo réveille-toi.On a une mission."Heero n'obtint qu'un ronronnement en guise de réponse.Avec une main il secoua l'épaule visible de Duo.  
  
"hummm...",Duo ronronna de nouveau mais cette fois-çi en clignant des yeux lentement,"heeeeeroooo...je veux dormir...laisse-moi...",il gémit somnolant et tourna le dos au pilote du Wing,recouvrant sa tête avec la couverture.  
  
Heero commençant à s'impatienter,poussa la couverture et la jeta à terre.Duo se recroquevilla à cause du froid puis se tourna en regardant méchamment l'autre pilote.  
  
"Heero je peux savoir ce qui se passe?"  
  
"On a une mission.",répondit Heero.C'était plus un avertissement qu'une explication.  
  
"Maintenant???",dit Duo en pleurnichant et en fermant ses yeux pour enfin se laisser tomber sur l'oreiller baillant un bon coup,j'avais un rêve si agréable..."se dit-il.  
  
"Duo...",Heero l'appella déjà assis devant son ordinateur.  
  
"Quoi?",demanda t-il d'un ton pleurnicheur et somnolent.  
  
"Viens voir si tu acceptes la mission pour que je puisse envoyer une confirmation au Dr J"  
  
A peine Heero avait-il fini sa phrase que les yeux violets s'ouvrirent effrayés,Duo s'assit sur son lit regardant avec méfiance le visage impassible assis au bureau.  
  
"Keske t'as dit?"  
  
"Tu dois me dire si tu acceptes ou pas la mission pour que je puisse..."  
  
"Tu veux savoir si je suis d'accord?",Duo demanda incrédule,"tu ne me l'as jamais demandé avant!!!",un silence incomodant s'installa dans la pièce;clignant des yeux de nombreuses fois,Duo poussa un soupir et dit d'une voix ensommeillée,"aww..je dois encore être en train de dormir..."conclua t-il enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller et ramenant ses jambes vers lui,"c'était trop beau pour être vrai..."  
  
"Tu n'es pas en train de dormir.Je veux que tu regardes la mission.Elle est...",Heero s'arrêta tentant de trouver le mot juste pour qualifier cette mission,"atypique"  
  
"Ok tu m'as convaincu...",Duo répondit se levant et se dirigeant vers le pc,"rêver de toi en train de chercher tes mots c'est trop irréel même pour moi...",il prit appui sur la chaise et sourit "ce n'est pas un rêve,c'est un cauchemard.Après tout,qui n'a pas rêvé de l'apoca..lypse?C'est ça la mission???";Duo se mit pratiquement à crier incrédule.  
  
"Tu acceptes ou pas ?,dit Heero sans bouger,postant ses doigts au-dessus du clavier attendant la réponse de Duo.  
  
"Bah ...c'est vraiment..peu commun,né?"lui répondit -il en cherchant le bout de sa natte pour la tripatouiller."J'accepte?Mais keske je dois faire?",les doigts d'Heero se mirent rapidement en mouvement et peu après une fenêtre s'ouvrit confirmant l'envoi de l'e-mail.Duo soupira et dit en baillant,"puis-je dormir maintenant,môssieur Yui?"  
  
"La mission..."commença Heero qui fut interrompu par Duo  
  
"Elle peut attendre.",dit-il en ramassant la couverture et en l'étendant sur son lit,"après tout ce qu'ils demandent c'est infantil...je fais ça 24 heures sur 24,7 jours sur 7..."dit-il souriant en regardant Heero,"oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas Heero je vais t'aider..."  
  
"Hn."   
  
"Héhé si le soldat parfait désire commencer tout de suite je peux te donner un coup de main...mais après je vais dormir!"  
  
Sans rien répondre,Heero laissa Duo s'approcher,ce dernier souriant malicieusement.  
  
Les bras de Duo passèrent derrière le cou du japonais le réchauffant d'une forme inopinément agréable et le corps élancé se colla à lui,ses formes s'emboîtant minutieusement à celles d'Heero.Le visage de Duo se planta à quelques millimètres de celui d'Heero ,et après une approche lente,les lèvres finirent par s'effleurer.Une langue chaude et mouillée contourna les traits fins et rigides de la bouche du pilote du Wing et ce dernier se blamait mentalement de trembler à cause de ce contact.Puis il se rendit compte que Duo n'était plus là,mais déjà en train de se recoucher et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit accompagné d'un petit éclat de rire cristallin.  
  
Heero s'apperçut alors que ses mains étaient serrées en poing et qu'il n'avait plus de force dans les jambes.Il obligea intérieurement son corps à se relaxer et à retourner vers le lit,son lit.Couché,Heero amena sa main à ses lèvres les touchant délicatement.Il passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres et ressentit un goût différent.Une saveur nouvelle et très agréable.  
  
D'un coup Heero se leva et s'assit sur le lit,il regarda Duo et l'examina avec curiosité imaginant son corps sous la couverture.Il soupira,remettant ses pensées en ordre.Il devait en prendre note,il devait commencer à faire son rapport pour la mission dès maintenant.  
  
Mais,avant qu'Heero n'ai pû faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement,une voix somnolente mais néanmoins haute se fit entendre et l'interrompit dans ses pensées.  
  
"N'y pense même pas,ne va pas tapoter sur cette saleté maintenant.Je veux dormir!demain je t'embrasse de nouveau si tu veux ,mais maintenant je veux dormir!!!"  
  
Sans changer d'expression,Heero tourna le dos à Duo et se couvrit.Mentalement,il ordonna à son corps de se reposer et de se relaxer.Peu de temps après les deux pilotes s'endormirent.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
"Duo..."  
  
A nouveau,Heero était près de Duo essayant de le réveiller sans succès.Fatigué,après l'avoir appelé cinq fois,il pensa à la mission et décida de faire ce dont il avait envie.  
  
Mais...que faire?Heero n'était pas très doué pour ça,il n'avait aucune expérience en ce qui concerne les envies et le plaisir,il n'avait pas été entrainé pour ça.Alors il se mit à réfléchir.Il devait réveiller Duo,après tout cet idiot faisait aussi parti de la mission.Il commencait à être agacé par le profond sommeil de Duo,il devait trouver un moyen rapide de le réveiller et de lui donner une leçon en même temps.  
  
La première chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Heero fut de tirer sur Duo sans toucher aucune partie vitale.Mais son inconscient fit place à sa raison qui lui dit que cela serait exagéré.Ce serait ressentir de "trop" du moins pour Duo.  
  
Ressentir...Voilà en quoi consistait leur mission.Pendant une semaine,ils seront des civils,des personnes normales...et ils pourront ressentir et une fois la semaine passée,ils devront envoyer un rapport aux professeurs.Heero soupira s'impatientant.Comment pouvait-il accomplir cette mission?On lui a toujours appris à refouler ses sentiments,même la plus petite parcelle de sentiments.Et maintenant ils voulaient qu'il se perde en émotions.Duo murmura dans son sommeil ce qui attira l'attention Heero qui se mit à penser à quel point cette mission serait facile pour Duo.Bien sûr l'idiot faisait ça 24 heures/24,7jours/7 comme lui même l'avait dit!Duo n'aurait aucun problème pour ressentir ..c'était vraiment très frustrant!  
  
Heero mit un terme à ses pensées concluant qu'il valait mieux agir sans penser plutôt que de penser et de ne pas agir.Du moins c'est ce que ferait Duo.  
  
En parlant de lui,Heero repoussa les couvertures et prit dans ses bras le dormeur.Encore endormi,Duo bougea dans son sommeil et enfouit son visage dans le torse du japonais et attrapa un bout de son pantalon.Le pilote du Wing stoppa sa respiration et tenta de graver toutes les émotions qui traversait son corps,émotions causées par le simple geste de Duo.  
  
Inspirant profondément,il réajusta Duo dans ses bras et avança en direction de la douche.Doucement il y assit Duo de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve sous le jet d'eau.Il regarda une dernière fois le visage de l'américain et ouvrit le jet d'eau.  
  
Duo ne pût même pas crier.Il ouvrit les yeux à l'instant même où la première goutte d'eau froide atteignait ses cheveux et descendait le long de ses longues méches,passant par le cou et accompagné par des milliers d'autres gouttes descendant par le dos et le torse,l'obligeant à se recroquevillé et ce fut suivi par une protestation muette à cause du froid.Après avoir mis ses pensées en ordre,malgrès ses cheveux mouillés,ses vêtements trempés et l'eau qui continuait à couler,Duo arriva à bouger malgrès son corps congelé ,il tendit une main puis l'autre et se réfugia de l'autre côté de la douche grellotant de froid.  
  
Quand il atteignit le mur,Duo se tourna vers le fort débit d'eau devant lui et se serra encore plus contre les carreaux comme pour s'assurer qu'aucune goutte d'eau gelée ne puisse atteindre son corps encore endormi.Après avoir prit une grande inspiration à cause de la peur,il regarda avec ses yeux exorbités le responsable de tout cela.  
  
"Espèce de psychopathe et de fils de p**e maniaco-suicidaire!!!",il reprit sa respiration et continua criant,"pourquoi tu m'as fait ça???Pourquoi?Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas scotcher ta langue au frigo!!!"  
  
J'avais besoin de te réveiller et j'ai eu envie de faire ça",Heero répondit simplement,le regardant comme s'il était envouté,profitant de la vision de l'américain,son corps recroquevillé,qui vociférait comme un chat effrayé et en colère.  
  
"Tu as eu envie?",Duo demanda incrédule,"tu as eu envie?",Heero se contenta d'affirmer en hochant la tête.Duo se leva furieux et dans une impulsion attrapa un bout du pantalon d'Heero et le tira de toutes ses forces sous le jet d'eau.Heero s'accrocha aux coins de la douche mais comme Duo fut très rapide,son visage et une partie de ses cheveux étaient déjà trempés.Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Heero et il se libéra. A cause du poids d'Heero ainsi que de la force et du poids de Duo,les deux pilotes se cognèrent contre le mur (plus particulièrement le dos de Duo)et ils glissèrent tombant l'un sur l'autre sous le débit d'eau incessant.  
  
Duo était si en colère qu'il ne remarqua pas que pendant la chute,Heero l'avait enlaçé.Il fit en sorte d'avoir une main soutenant la tête de Duo et l'autre à sa ceinture pour que le choc ne soit pas tant douloureux pour Duo que pour lui.Mais même étalé au sol Heero l'entourant de ses bras et se trouvant au dessus de son corps,Duo ne pensa qu'en sa colère et à son réveil tonique.  
  
-Il vaut mieux que tu fasses attention la prochaine fois que tu mets ton short",grogna t'-il fier.Tu pourrais y trouver des glaçons lui dit-il en se débattant.Duo arriva à s'échapper de l'étreinte d'Heero et se releva du côté opposé au jet d'eau.Sors d'ici"ordonna t-il fier arrangeant ses cheveux qui collait à son visage et à son cou.  
  
Heero se leva et il fut pris de curiosité en pensant à ce que Duo pouvait avoir encore à faire dans la salle de bain.Etant le soldat parfait,il devait normalement anéantir ou cacher sa curiosité.Il se dit que comme cette mission était étrange, il pouvait se donner le luxe de l'être lui aussi.  
  
-Que vas-tu faire?demanda t'il d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent,pendant qu'il sortait de la douche et prenait une serviette pour se sécher.  
  
-Va te faire foutre!C'est pas tes oignons!,répondit grossièrement Duo,mal luné puis il claqua la porte et actionna le jet d'eau.  
  
-Hn.Au moins il est réveillé.commenta le pilote du Wing en laissant échapper un léger sourire.  
  
-Ferme-la! 


	2. je n'arrive pas à ressentir 2

auteur:umi no kitsune ou Drika  
  
e-mail de l'auteur:driadurens@hotmail.com(vous pouvez lui écrire en Anglais ou alors me laisser votre message que je lui traduirais )  
  
site:page où vous pouvez retrouver les histoires de l'auteur:  
  
-http://www.geocities.com/hirenkoi/umi_index.html  
  
traductrice:misao girl  
  
e-mail de la traductrice:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer:les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartiennent pas et cette fic non plus!!  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC  
  
couple:2&1  
  
  
  
notes:(misao girl:)je rappelle que cette histoire n'est pas à moi,je ne suis que la traductrice et j'ai bien sûr demander l'autorisation à l'auteur.Merci à ma coupineuh Manu qui m'a aidé à trouver les quelques mots que je ne connaissaient pas.Merciiii!!!!je t'adoreuh!!!merci aussi à soeurette,vivichanwinner qui m'a aidé quand je coinçais sur quelques termes!!!et enfin merci à celles qui m'ont écris des reviews.Miiiiiciiii!!!  
  
Merci à:  
  
Angelinadelacour:je suis contente que la fic te fasse rire!!j'espère que l'attente ne t'a pas rendu folle(on se comprend,ne?)  
  
Dstine:voilà la suite!!!j'aime bien te faire la conversation sur la messagerie instantanée!!  
  
Enyo85:voici la suite!!enjoy yourself!!  
  
makena:kikou!!j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances!!je suis contente de faire partie de ton groupe!!  
  
Kaory:voici la suite!!si jamais tu veux m'écrire une autre review pour n'importe quelle histoire pense à laisser ton mail paske j'aime répondre personnellement aux reviews(pour moi c'est 1 principe,je pense que c'est la moindre des choses!!)  
  
  
  
Lian Landra:miciii!!!z'adoreuh ta review!!désolée de t'avoir fait attendre!!merci aussi d'avoir penser à laisser un message à l'auteuse elle a vraiment apprécier,j'espère que tu as reçu la traduction de son message!!  
  
Drika ou umi no kitsune:obrigada!!!estou muito feliz!!!obrigada por me ter dado a permissão  
  
de traduzir a tua historia!!(=merci!!je suis très contente!!!merci de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire ton histoire)  
  
Christine:j'espère que la suite va te satifaire!!  
  
let's go!!!enjoy!!!  
  
Heero était sur le point de sortir,quand à travers la porte vitrée encore peu embrumée de la salle de bain,il vit Duo retirer ses vêtements et les jeter dans un coin.Dommage que la salle de bain soit remplie de vapeur.Ensuite Duo,tout doucement et avec beaucoup de soin tira l'élastique de sa natte.Une fois l'élastique retiré,il se mit à défaire délicatement sa natte et laissa ses cheveux s'éparpiller le long de ses bras et de sa taille.Arrivant près de son cou,Duo rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa l'eau défaire les dernières boucles en libérant totalement ses cheveux.Heero fut émerveillé,Duo ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence et il bougeait naturellement comme s'il était en fait seul dans la douche.Malheureusement pour le pilote du Wing,même si les mouvements étaient "normaux",ils n'en restaient pas moins perturbants,en effet les gestes de Duo étaient d'une telle légéreté et d'une telle sensualité que l'on pouvait penser qu'il était,en vérité,en train de se donner en spectacle.Le pilote du Wing conclut mentalement que grâce à cette collaboration avec Duo,cette mission serait plus facile de ce qu'il avait imaginé.Et cela pas seulement à cause du baiser partagé avec l'Américain cette matinée-là,ce qui le laissa d'ailleurs très perplexe pendant la nuit si bien qu'il se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude pour regarder Duo dormir.  
  
Il y a peu encore,quand Duo était dans ses bras encore endormi et quand il était complètement mouillé contre le mur,Duo arrivait à ce que le corps d'Heero soit dans un état...d'électricité, enfin peut-être ,Heero ne savait pas vraiment comment l'exprimer.Il avait des frissons, la chaleur se répandait dans tous ses muscles, il avait envie de le toucher,d'observer tout ce corps trempé et collé à lui.Et après quand Duo et lui tombèrent sous l'eau...même si il avait mal à ses bras à cause de la chute,avoir le corps de l'Américain sous lui c'était si ...durant ces quelques secondes,allongé sur Duo,Heero dût lutter contre le désir soudain de prendre Duo sur le champs et de le caresser pour connaitre son corps.Au fur et à mesure Heero senti une gène au niveau de son entrejambe.Mais comme tout bon soldat ou alors trop occupé à admirer Duo,il ignora cette étrange gène.  
  
Quand il termina son bain,Duo ouvrit la porte embrumée de la douche et il fut surpris par la présence d'Heero .Comme il avait sa main à mi-chemin de la serviette,il attrapa rapidement le tissus épongeux[sorry!!j'ai pas trouvé mieux!!!]et l'enroula autour de sa taille.  
  
-"keske tu fais encore ici?"demanda t-il encore un peu faché mais plus calme, grâçe au bain qui dissipa un peu sa colère interieure.-"Tu as aimé le show?"demanda t-il sarcastique.  
  
-"Oui beaucoup."Répondit-il sérieux,Duo ne sut plus quoi dire.Je répète Duo ne sut plus quoi dire!!!Heero avait-il dit ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu?Le soldat parfait lui a dit qu'il avait aimé le voir prendre son bain nu?Bien sûr qu'il était nu,il n'était pas entrain de jouer dans l'eau.Mais l'important c'est que Heero avait aimé,il a aimé le show...euh...le bain !Réfléchit,réfléchit,réfléchit !!!!C'était peut-être pour la mission?Heero commencait à bien savoir sentir .Peut-être de trop!Observa Duo.  
  
-"Heero...euh...je sais que tu aimes être parfait en tout mais",Duo se rapprocha lentement,"Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer autant pour sentir...tu comprends?",dit-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule et se dirigeant vers la sortie,mais avant il lui dit:"bah!tu n'as pas besoin de ressentir tant.Nous avons encore une semaine.Calme-toi et vas prendre une douche...froide",lui dit Duo en riant,désignant le volume qui menacait de déchirer le short d'Heero.  
  
Séché et habillé,Duo en s'occupant de peigner ses cheveux ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que d'une certaine manière c'était une bonne chose que Heero sentait cela pour lui.Enfin de compte il ne l'a vu que prendre son bain et cela avait suffit à réveiller ses hormones sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte ou alors s'en est-il aperçu et ignorant la mission,le cacha?Duo soupira et sourit pou lui-même.L'important c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre,il a découvert qu'Heero l'aimait...enfin qu'il aimait son corps.  
  
-"Et beaucoup comme il l'a dit!",Duo se parlait à lui même tout en continuant de sourir.  
  
-"Avec qui parles-tu?"le coupa dans ces réfexion la voix impersonnel d'Heero.  
  
-"Avec moi-même,de toute façon que tu sois ici ou pas je resterais toujours seul".Dit l'americain avec une tête de gamin abandonné et reçu en guise de réponse un regard indifférence de la part d'Heero.  
  
-"Ca ça me blesse!Comment veux-tu que je complète cette mission si tu ne fais que me rendre triste?Cela ne sert à ri..."  
  
-"Excuse moi je...",dit soudain Heero prenant les mains de Duo dans les siennes  
  
- "Arrête Heero.Je ne vais tomber pas dans le panneau,lui dit Duo tout en repoussant les mains de l'autre pilote.Tu ne vas rien ressentir si c'est faux,tu devrais le savoir."Comme Heero ne disait rien, Duo poursuivit"est-ce que tu fais semblant de tuer quelqu'un?"Heero secoua la tête,l'impatience le gagnant."et bien c'est la même chose. Cela ne sert à rien de faire semblant de se repentir,soit tu t'excuses sincérement soit tu ne fais rien.C'est tué ou être tué, Ok?"  
  
-"Hn".  
  
Il voulait s'excuser à ce moment là.Non pas pour la façon dont il l' a réveillé Duo, loin de là, mais pour l'avoir épié alors qu'il prenait son bain.C'était un moment privé et Heero ne l'a pas respecté bien au contraire.Après tout il n'aurait pas non plus aimer que quelqu'un l'épie pendant son bain et la réaction de Duo à été plutôt calme, lui l'aurait sûrement tué. Alors Heero se sentit géné. Pas seulement à cause de son érection évidente mais surtout pour avoir regarder. Le problème c'est que s'excuser est une tâche très compliquée pensa Heero, encore plus quand les excuses sont destinées à Duo, qui, dans ce cas ne l'a pas cru ne le laissant même pas finir sa phrase. Ce n'était pas un gros problème, Heero pouvait y survivre, s'il ne veut pas l'écouter alors tant pis.  
  
-"Parfait alors",Duo se leva balançant sa natte derrière son épaule. "Se serait sympa de ta part de t'excuser de ta conduite. Mais encore une fois tu n'as jamais été gentil...je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu t'excuses".Duo essaya de se lever mais il comprit qu'il était prisonnier. Heero tenait le bout de sa natte et il avait un regard qui ne pouvait être ignoré.  
  
-"Duo" commença t'il avec un peu de colère dans sa voix. Duo fronça les sourcils "je veux "il essaya de parler de nouveau mais c'était vraiment trop dur. Cette mission folle était vraiment très difficile. En plus de devoir écouter et être attentif aux paroles de l'Américain, Heero devait lui demander de l'aide. Il savait que s'il restait seul il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne saurait ni quoi faire, ni où aller, ni que chercher ? Après tout, Heero n'a jamais vécu comme un être humain, et maintenant faire comme s'il en était un se révélait plutôt compliqué.  
  
Tout ce qu'on lui avait appris, ce qu'il a appris avec Odin, avec le DrJ, durant la guerre cela ne servait plus à rien. Tout cela était inutile, voilà la vérité. Durant toute une semaine, il devait nier tout ce qu'il a apprit et se comporter comme un être humain : un être qui ressent, qui a des sentiments...qui erre. Les sentiments, Heero a apprit à les renier, non pas les cacher mais à les exterminer purement et simplement. Mais maintenant il devait les exprimer. Comment ? Et s'il n'exprimait pas le bon sentiment au bon moment. Et s'il échouait ? Bien dans ce cas là personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir, après tout l'erreur est humaine. Mais Heero n'est pas humain!Heero Yui ne ressent pas.Heero Yui n'a pas peur.De quoi avait-il peur maintenant ?   
  
-"Que veux-tu me dire ?",la voix de Duo le sortit de ses pensées.  
  
-"Duo tu vas m'aider n'est-ce pas ? dit-il concis et direct.  
  
-"Ah...euh...",Duo était surpris voir carrément stupéfait. Après avoir récupéré ses esprits, il lui répondit, "Bien sûr que je vais t'aider ! Que ferais-tu sans moi? Tu ne saurais ni quoi faire, ni où aller ni quoi chercher..Sans moi tu es perdu".  
  
-"Duo...", cette fois Heero lui lança un avertissement, mais mentalement il était impressionné que Duo arrive à deviner ses pensées, et il était aussi soulagé parce qu'ils le feraient ensembles.   
  
-"Viens. On va marquer quelques petites choses intéressantes à faire pour notre semaine de vacance!",dit Duo souriant tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers pour aller voir les autres pilotes.  
  
-"Bonjour!!!",Duo surgit soudainement dans la cuisine, attirant l'attention de tous et s'assit près de Quatre,"Hmm j'ai super faim les gars!"  
  
-"Bonjour Duo!" répondit poliment Quatre en plaçant un plat devant Duo.  
  
Peu après, Heero était lui aussi entré dans la cuisine, plus discretement, les autres sentirent sa présence uniquement quand il s'assit devant Duo. Trowa répondit à Duo d'un signe de tête et Wufei garda le silence comme si rien n'était arrivé. En ce qui concerne Heero personne ne dit rien et cela ne dérangea pas du tout le soldat parfait.  
  
-"Vous vous êtes levé tard aujourd'hui"annonça Quatre avant que Duo n'ai le temps de commencer un de ses discours sans fin.  
  
-"Oh, une mission nous a été envoyé tôt ce matin." expliqua Duo pendant qu'il prenait son café du matin. "J'ai eu de la chance de convaincre Heero de ne la commencer qu'à notre réveil."  
  
Il réfléchit un instant puis conclua "Bah...peut-être que si nous l'avions faite tôt ce matin nous ne serions pas arrivé si tard pour le café à cause du bain que Heero m'a AIE!!!"  
  
-"Que t'arrive-t'il Duo?",demanda Quatre inquiet.  
  
-"Heeeeeerooooo,si tu n'as pas encore compris ton pied est encore sur le mien", pleurnicha Duo essayant de libérer son pied.  
  
-"Euh Trowa et moi partons également en mission aujourd'hui" annonça Quatre essayant de changer de sujet.  
  
-"Hn. Moi aussi "affirma Wufei se préparant à partir.  
  
-"Tout le monde a reçu une mission ce matin ? "demanda Heero plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.  
  
-"Il semble qu'il n'y a que toi qui n'ai pas compris cela,Heero. Maintenant fais moi le plaisir de bouger ton pied de sur le mien ?!?" grogna Duo.  
  
-"Hn, c'est étrange. Quelle est votre mission ?" demanda Heero ignorant les coups de pied donnés par l'autre pied de Duo sur sa jambe.   
  
-"C'est confidentiel" répondirent Wufei, Quatre et Trowa d'une même voix.   
  
-"Heeerooo !!! grogna Duo en s'apercevant que son autre pied était lui aussi prisonnier par l'autre pilote.  
  
Peu après que Trowa,Quatre et Wufei se levèrent de table, Duo se leva lui aussi emportant la table et le café avec lui plus précisément vers Heero qui était assis, absorbé dans ses pensées.   
  
-"Duo" cria t'il se levant à temps pour voir un bout de la natte de Duo disparaitre dans le couloir.   
  
Bien sûr Heero lui courut après, laissant une trace derrière lui à cause de la nourriture tombant de ses vêtements.  
  
  
  
note:je suis moins contente de cette partie que de la précédente!!La 3ème partie va être plus courte (peut-être même très courte,j'ai pas assuré pour le découpage!!).J'espère que cette partie ne vous décevra pas paske cette histoire est vraiment géniale mais j'ai l'impression que cette fois ma traduction laisse à désirer!!Gomen nasai!!J'ai fait de mon mieux!!)voilà!! 


	3. je n'arrive pas à ressentir 3

** auteur**:umi no kitsune ou Drika  
  
** E-mail de l'auteur**:driadurens@hotmail.com(vous pouvez lui écrire en Anglais ou alors me laisser votre message que je lui traduirais)  
  
** site et page où vous pouvez retrouver les histoires de l'auteur :**  
-  
-  
  
  
** traductrice**:misao girl  
  
** E-mail de la traductrice**:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
** Disclaimer** : les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartiennent pas et cette fic non plus !!  
  
** genre**:yaoi,OOC,romance  
  
** couple** : 2&1 et mention de 3&4  
  
**notes**: je rappelle que cette histoire n'est pas à moi, je ne suis que la traductrice et j'ai bien sûr demander l'autorisation à l'auteur. Merci à ma coupineuh Manu qui m'a un peu aidé pour la traduction (elle dit que non !! mais c'est vrai !! Elle est trop modeste !! c'est pour ça que je l'adore !!). Merci aussi à ma soeurette vivi-chan winner qui m'a secoué pour que je me bouge un peu (sans elle, j'écrirais jamais mes fics sur le PC!!).Et enfin merci pour les reviews !!!!  
merci à :   
-angel : je suis contente que la fic te plaise  
-angelina de la cour : t'as vu je t'ai pas fait trop attendre pour le 2ème!!!j'espère que le 3ème te plaira aussi !!! Et ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te trouve pas chiante, moi aussi je suis une lectrice invétérée des fics alors je comprends que tu veuilles la suite le plus rapidement possible!!merci de m'avoir rassurée sur la qualité de ma traduction!!et enfin merci pour ta review sur "Shinigami in love"(je met ça là car c'est un one-shot)  
-poufette : merci beaucoup!!!!et j'adore parler avec toi sur aol !!  
-Dstine : je comprend pas pourquoi tu suis pas ?! Ce serait bien qu'on en parle pour que je puisse m'améliorer..Merci de ton message.  
  
Cette fic est votre cadeau de noël alors enjoy!!  
Let's go to the fic !!!  
  


**_ JE N'ARRIVE PAS A RESSENTIR 3_**  


  
_  
Se trouvant encore dans la cuisine, les trois autres pilotes se regardèrent étonnés._  
"Duo a eu beaucoup de courage cette fois-ci vous ne trouvez pas ? _Demanda Quatre préoccupé._  
"A mon avis, il va mourir aujourd'hui."_conclua Wufei_."Dommage que quand ça arrivera je ne serai plus là pour apprécier."_dit-il sortant par la même porte utilisée auparavant par Duo et Heero._  
"Wufei!",_Quatre allait protester mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha._  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien pour Duo, même si cela parait étrange Heero va prendre soin de lui. Ou peut-être même le contraire ! Qui sait ? _murmura Trowa passant son bras autour des épaules de Quatre. _  
"Nous allons profiter de notre mission."  
_Quatre cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis sourit timidement._  
"Oui, nous allons en profiter."  
  
************************  
  
"Duo !!!"_ Heero ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre, la poignée tapa contre le mur y laissant une trace._  
"C'est quoi le problème, Heero ?" _Demanda Duo tirant la langue._ "C'était ma vengeance pour ce ma..." _il fut interrompu par les mains d'Heero autour de son cou, _"He...Heero...lâche-moi !!!"  
_Le pilote du Wing s'était assis sur Duo, serrant son cou avec ses mains sales et le clouant à terre ; son regard n'exprimait rien, on aurait dit que sa récente colère s'était attenuée,il redevint serein, attitude caractéristique de lorsqu'il tue un de ses ennemis.  
_  
_ En se penchant, Heero murmura à l'oreille de Duo, ce dernier suffoquant à cause des mains d'Heero autour de son cou:_"Ne fais plus jamais ça." _puis il le lâcha et se leva en le laissant allongé sur le sol récupérant son souffle.Il tourna le dos à l'américain et il entendit un rire feint accompagné de toussotements à cause du besoin de Duo de respirer et non de rire ou de parler. Mais malgrès cela Duo parla : _  
"Idiot..." _puis il toussa, sa main massant son cou irrité._ "Espèce d'idiot".  
_ Heero se retourna avec un regard colérique enclin à apprendre à l'américain à retenir la leçon une fois pour toute mais il ne put qu'écouter les paroles de Duo._  
"Dans ce cas reste seul." _déclara Duo_ "reste seul et isolé de tous, complète cette mission complètement folle." _Puis il se leva. Heero vit les yeux violets emplis de larmes mais aussi de rancoeur._ "J'imagine ton rapport pour ce psychopathe de Dr J....un e-mail vierge ou alors rempli de colère et de haine, colère et de haine, colère et de haine... il n'y a que ça que tu puisses ressentir, Ne ?".  
_Duo avança de deux pas et arrivant à la hauteur d'Heero qui restait impassible, son regard fixant une chose que lui seul pouvait voir, Duo soupira_:"Heero, tu ne seras jamais humain, abandonne cette mission."  
  
_Un grand fracas à l'étage du dessous sortit Heero de son sommeil léger, il ne se donna même pas la peine de vérifier qui c'était car il savait que c'était Duo. C'était la seconde nuit, le deuxième jour de mission et Heero était seul. Duo s'arrangeait pour être le moins possible à la maison, sortant toujours accompagné et allant n'importe où, revenant tard le soir et dormant comme un loir jusqu'à tard le lendemain. Heero pensait sérieusement à abandonner cette mission. Comme il l'avait pensé et comme Duo lui avait dit, il n'a pas su où aller, que faire ni que chercher. Pourtant Heero avait vraiment essayé : il est allé faire les courses, se promener au parc..Il s'est même porté volontaire au côté des pompiers lors d'un incendie proche de la maison mais rien de réellement nouveau ne se produisit. Alors il rentrait à la maison, s'asseyait devant son ordinateur et tentait d'écrire quelque chose dans son rapport. Mais qu'écrire vu que rien ne se produisait ?_  
_  
Quelque chose était étrange, Duo ne faisait pas de bruit. Or normalement il aurait déjà dû monter les escaliers et aurait du s'endormir comme un loir à ses côtés. Mais l'unique bruit que fit l'Américain fut celui de l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée.  
  
Heero se leva et descendit les escaliers pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Quand il alluma la lumière, il vit Duo par terre, avec un bout de la table basse cassée dans sa main, et un corps au-dessus de lui, évanouit probablement à cause du choc de la table sur sa tête._  
  
_Duo tentait à tout prix de retirer ce corps de sur lui, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait même plus la force de lever sa tête. Heero le rejoignit et demanda des explications._  
"Qui est-ce ?"  
"Un idiot..."_Duo ne remarqua pas le regard furieux d'Heero car il avait les yeux fermés._  
"Un idiot qui pensait qu'il pouvait jouer avec Shinigami!"_cria Duo montrant par la même occasion à quel point il était saoul_. "Personne ne joue avec Shinigami s'il ne le désire pas."   
"Hn."  
_Laissant Duo allongé parterre parlant sur son autre lui-même et sur l'autre signification du verbe" jouer", Heero amena l'homme évanoui en dehors de la maison, le mettant dans la voiture qu'il supposait être la sienne. Cela n'avait de toute façon pas de réelle importance, Heero ouvrit la voiture même sans avoir les clés et roula jusqu'à une rue déserte, laissant l'homme évanouit dans un coin et se dirigea vers la maison. Il cacha la voiture dans une rue proche et retourna à la maison. Quand il arriva Duo était encore à terre, il s'était un peu calmé et avait un regard perdu.  
Quand il s'aperçut de la présence d'Heero, Duo tendit les bras, comme un enfant demandant qu'on le prenne dans les bras après s'être blessé. Heero le prit dans ses bras sentant Duo refermait sa prise autour de son cou._  
  
"Heero... j'ai froid." _dit l'Américain, complètement saoul, à voix basse en se recroquevillant sur lui-même_, "Tu me réchauffes ?"  
  
_Heero ne répondit pas. Il continua à monter les escaliers, jusqu'à la chambre où il déposa le pilote saoul et somnolent. Mais Duo ne relâcha pas sa prise, au contraire il poussa Heero vers lui et lui fit clairement comprendre avec des gestes qu'il le voulait dans son lit, à ses côtés.  
_  
"Duo, lâche-moi"  
"Non"_ répondit-il avec une voix toute triste._  
  
_Duo ne forçait pas Heero, il ne faisait que s'accrocha à son cou le rapprochant de lui. Le pilote japonais pouvait facilement se dégager seul, mais pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait définir, il resta ainsi attendant que Duo prenne l'initiative._  
  
"Tu as dis que tu allais me réchauffer."  
"Je n'ai jamais dit ça."  
"Mais tu vas le... qui ne dit mot consent !"  
  
_Duo le poussa encore un peu plus près de lui, Heero s'inclina vers lui:_  
  
"Shinigami veut jouer avec toi... c'est pour ça que j'ai frappé l'autre idiot... parce que Shinigami veut jouer avec toi et pas avec lui."  
  
"Duo tu es saoul et tu tombes de sommeil. Tu n'as pas envie de moi, lâche-moi."  
_Heero se trouvait vraiment pathétique ordonnant à Duo de le lâcher._  
  
"Non....Shinigami sait ce qu'il veut, reste avec moi Heero... réchauffe-moi...", _Les bras de Duo lâchèrent le cou d'Heero et ses yeux se fermèrent, le sommeil l'enveloppait entièrement._  
  
_Heero même étant libre, resta là à observer Duo. Il passa une main sur son front et se rendit compte qu'il suait. Il avait chaud, son corps était envahit par la même chaleur qu'il avait ressenti quand Duo l'avait embrassé et quand il l'avait vu prendre son bain. Heero vit l'Américain tremblé légèrement et se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Sans se soucier des conséquences, Heero s'allongea au côté de Duo et l'enlaça, sentant ses tremblements cesser et lui-même se relaxa commençant à s'endormir.   
  
Heero se réveilla à cause du léger mouvement de la personne entre ses bras. Il comprit que Duo était réveillé mais il décida de ne rien faire, alors il fit semblant de dormir._  
_Duo souleva le bras entourant sa taille et s'assit. Durant quelques instants il resta ainsi observant Heero dormir, ou du moins faire semblant. Il savait qu'Heero était réveillé, le soldat parfait ne pouvait dormir après tant de mouvement à ses côtés...Ce qui expliquait son expression colérique pensa Duo riant intérieurement. Après tout, il avait déjà vu Heero dormir et il savait que son expression changeait totalement de celle de d'habitude, il était calme, son front n'était pas plissé et ses traits n'étaient pas tendus... contrairement à maintenant.  
En soupirant, Duo se leva un peu étourdi sentant la migraine se pointait. Il sortit de la chambre pour prendre l'air, beaucoup d'air. Duo se rendit sur le toit et s'asseya sur le bord pour pouvoir observer la ville._  
_Ce n'était pas une belle journée, de gros nuages cachaient l'apparition du soleil qui tentait en vain de diffuser ses rayons sur la ville pour chasser la nuit. Il allait pleuvoir et il faisait froid... Duo regretta de s'être levé du lit, le corps d'Heero était si chaud et confortable avec ses bras autour de sa taille._  
  
-"Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps." _demanda Duo quand il remarqua Heero assit à ses côtés laissant une distance exagérée entre eux_ "Écoute pour hier soir..."  
  
-"Je veux m'excuser" _l'interrompit Heero sans quitter des yeux l'horizon_.  
  
-"Heero je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien de s'excuser..."  
  
-"Je sais que ça ne sert à rien !" _Dit-il perdant son calme_, "Pour toi ça ne sert à rien mais je veux quand même m'excuser." _l'interrompit-il de nouveau mais cette fois en élevant le ton._  
  
-"Bien mais tu ne recevras aucune excuse de ma part"_ répondit Duo en colère_, "Tu n'en as pas besoin alors je ne dirais rien."  
  
-"Je n'ai pas besoin de tes stupides excuses"_ murmura t'il pour lui-même puis reprenant d'un ton plus élevé et ferme _"Je m'en suis très bien sorti sans toi et tes excuses durant ces deux jours, je veux juste savoir si tu me pardonnes ou pas" _Heero se tourna pour se retrouver face à Duo, le front plissé et perdant son calme malgrès le calme apparent de sa voix._  
  
-"Ah c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie ! Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela si ça ne fait aucune différence ?" _Duo se tourna également vers lui, le défiant du regard._  
  
_Silence. Le pilote américain se dit qu'il avait fini par gagner et dit en soupirant :_  
  
-"Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si pathétique durant cette mission..."  
  
-"Je veux te toucher..." _dit-il à voix basse_ "Je veux te toucher et je ne pense pas en avoir le droit tant que tu seras en colère contre moi !" _Cria Heero énervé, ayant perdu tout son calme, et retournant à la contemplation du soleil recouvert par des nuages gris._  
  
-"Me toucher ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?" _Duo continua à le regarder fâché et confus_ "Je t'ai dit que tu accomplirais cette mission seule je ne vais pas te laisser me toucher pour l'accomplir !"  
  
-"Mais bordel Duo ! Je ne te parle pas de ça !" _Heero se retourna de nouveau vers Duo et l'attrapa par les épaules puis le secoua essayant de mettre un peu de jugeote dans la tête de ce baka d'Américain.  
_  
-"Lâche-moi! "_Duo se libéra et s'écarta un peu._ "Alors explique-moi bordel ! Explique-moi ce que tu as l'intention de faire de moi si j'accepte tes excuses ?"  
_Duo croisa les bras le défiant par ce geste ; pour lui, il était clair qu'Heero ne voulait que l'utiliser pour accomplir la mission mais en quoi cela aiderait la mission de le toucher ? Heero prononça des mots inintelligibles en baissant la tête.  
_  
-Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu Heero. Si tu pouvais arrêter de murmurer je t'en serais reconnaissant" dit-il sarcastique, en plaçant une main sur son oreille la tournant vers Heero.  
  
-"Je voulais te réchauffer !!!" _Cria Heero exaspéré, au moment, un orage éclata et la pluie tomba instantanément sur eux._ "Voilà tu es satisfait ? Je voulais te réchauffer ! Je... je..." _sans y réfléchir davantage il se vit dans l'obligation d'expliquer ses paroles, mais_ _il ne pouvait le faire sans bégayer,_ "Je... m'inquiétais pour toi... oui je pense que c'était ça. Je m'inquiétais pour toi et je voulais pouvoir..euh..satisfaire ta demande... c'est la vérité."_ dit Heero difficilement comme si chaque mot était un des mécanismes d'une bombe à retardement. Il laissa de côtés sa honte et son orgueil de soldat parfait, _"c'était juste ça... ".  
  
_Duo cligna des yeux durant quelques secondes, surpris de la réponse d'Heero mais aussi à cause de la pluie qui tombait fortement sur son visage et sur ces cils. Il se mit à contempler le ciel admirant les gouttes de pluie semblables à des coups de feu venant en sa direction. Il commença à rire, ou plutôt à "rire à gorge déployée" en balançant sa tête en arrière et s'enlaça lui-même en riant avec beaucoup de plaisir. Quand Heero se rendit compte que Duo n'allait pas arrêter de rire, il dégaina son flingue et pris pour cible la tête de Duo. Il était en colère, honteux essoufflé alors qu'il était resté immobile ! Et Duo qui continuait à se foutre de lui ! Il lui avait pratiquement démontré le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur lui, le pouvoir de le transformer en être-humain mais lui il riait, il riait de cette situation ! Il se foutait de la gueule d'Heero Yui, il ne pouvait tolérer cela._  
  
-"Eh! Heero... "Duo_ regarda l'arme pointée sur lui et arrêta de rire sans pour autant cesser de sourire. Il attrapa la main d'Heero et appuya le canon de l'arme sur son torse _"Heero je serai heureux d'être la pénultième personne à mourir de tes mains",_ affirma Duo d'une voix séductrice en détournant les paroles de Réléna _"Mais tu dois me promettre que tu te tueras ensuite" _termina t-il ne pouvant plus contenir son rire. _  
  
_Heero ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il abandonna, aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche alors il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il avait la bouche ouverte alors qu'il baissait son arme lentement puis il se mit à rire un peu entraîné par le rire de Duo.  
_  
-Arrête ! Arrête ! _lui demanda Duo continuant de rire et lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule._  
  
_Le pilote japonais le prit par le bras et avec un sourire lui demanda :_ "Arrêter quoi ?"  
  
-"De rire ! Ça fait bizarre de te voir rire... ça ne te ressemble pas."_ Duo pointa du doigt le visage d'Heero et recommença à rire._  
  
-"ça me rend bizarre ?" _Demanda sérieusement Heero en forçant Duo à le regard_er.  
  
-"Oui, je ne t'ai jamais vu rire ainsi, Heero... ça fait bizarre !"_ Il haussa les épaules souriant encore plus en voyant l'expression d'Heero,_ "Ah mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas beau ainsi !". _Il s'approcha et mis ses bras autour des épaules de l'autre pilote.  
_  
-".... beau ?"  
-"Oui oui très beau." _Duo s'approcha encore plus près et sans prévenir embrassa Heero, qui étonné, fut attaqué par une langue chaude et fugueuse qui envahit sa bouche.  
_  
-"Hummm... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?"_ Demanda Heero incertain après le baiser, enlaçant Duo par la taille et posant sa tête près de celle de Duo.  
_  
-"Je croyais que tu voulais me réchauffer ?"   
  
**********  
  
-"Duo tu es sur que tu veux faire ça ?"  
-"Non."  
-"Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?"  
-"Je suis là à cause de toi ! Si on fait ça ou pas c'est toi qui décides !"  
  
_Heero soupira et attrapa le poignet de Duo le poussant en dehors de la file de cinéma._  
  
-"Mais... Heero ! on va perdre nos places dans la file !!!" _Protesta Duo._  
-"Tu m'as dit qu'on irait dans un endroit calme et tranquille !"  
-"Mais tu veux un endroit plus calme et tranquille pour pouvoir faire.."  
-"Tais-toi Duo !"_ Heero mit sa main sur la bouche de l'américain :_ "T'as pas vu qu'il y avait que des vieux dans cette file ? On est les seuls ados ici !"  
-"Mais Heero, c'est clair ! C'est la rediffusion d'un documentaire sur la vie des terriens au 20ème siècle ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?"  
  
_En soupirant et en tentant réunir toute la patience qui lui restait encore, Heero baissa le ton de sa voix et demanda : _  
-"Pourquoi pas notre chambre ?"  
-"Parce que ce serait moins drôle !" _Duo répondit rapidement comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde_, "Et moi aussi j'ai des droits ! Tu voulais un endroit calme, moi je voulais des sentiments, que veux-tu de mieux qu'un ciné ?"  
  
_Sans rien ajouter de plus, Heero tourna le dos à Duo et sortit sans suivre un chemin spécifique._  
  
  
**_a suivre  
  
Note : _**et voilà encore un chapitre ! Et long cette fois(qui a crié miracle ?). Bon je pense que le prochain sera le dernier et je préfère vous prévenir que ça va prendre du temps car je suis en stand-by et je vais le rester durant un moment. Mais il va de soit que j'achèverais cette fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. je n'arrive pas à ressentir 4

**auteur** : umi no kitsune ou Drika  
  
**e-mail de l'auteur **: driadurens@hotmail.com(vous pouvez lui écrire en Anglais ou alors me laisser votre message que je lui traduirais )  
  
**site : page où vous pouvez retrouver les histoires de : misao girl  
  
****e-mail de la traductrice** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer** : les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartiennent pas et cette fic non plus!!  
  
**genre** : yaoi,OOC  
  
**couple** : 2&1  
  
**notes **:Paroles du narrateur en italique.   
Je rappelle que cette histoire n'est pas à moi,je ne suis que la traductrice et j'ai bien sûr demander l'autorisation à l'auteur.Merci à ma coupineuh Manu qui m'a aidé à trouver les quelques mots que je ne connaissaient pas.Merciiii!!!!je t'adoreuh!!!merci aussi à soeurette,vivichanwinner qui m'a aidé quand je coinçais sur quelques termes!!!et enfin merci à celles qui m'ont écris des reviews.Miiiiiciiii!!!  
Mici à :  
  
**Yuna-chan** : la voilà la suite^^elle est pas venue vite mais bon... on fait ce qu'on peut.  
  
**Poufette **: contente que ça te plaise petite soeur^^gros bisous^^  
  
**Drusilla** : C'est vrai que c'est original c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai voulu la traduire, pour que le public français puisse connaitre cette magnifique fic^^Merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
**Cltho** : Merci bcp pour ta jolie review^^Dsl pour l'attente pour ce dernier chapitre^^mais il était plus dur que les autres^^gros bisous^^  


**_ Je n'arrive pas à ressentir 4_**  


  
_Heero soupira et attrapa le poignet de Duo le poussant en dehors de la file de cinéma._  
  
-"Mais... Heero ! on va perdre nos places dans la file !!!" _Protesta Duo._  
-"Tu m'as dit qu'on irait dans un endroit calme et tranquille !"  
-"Mais tu veux un endroit plus calme et tranquille pour pouvoir faire.."  
-"Tais-toi Duo !"_ Heero mit sa main sur la bouche de l'américain_ : "T'as pas vu qu'il y avait que des vieux dans cette file ? On est les seuls ados ici !"  
-"Mais Heero, c'est évident ! C'est la rediffusion d'un documentaire sur la vie des terriens au 20ème siècle ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?"  
  
_En soupirant et en tentant réunir toute la patience qui lui restait encore, Heero baissa le ton de sa voix et demanda : _  
-"Pourquoi pas notre chambre ?"  
-"Parce que ce serait moins drôle !" _Duo répondit rapidement comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde,_ "Et moi aussi j'ai des droits ! Tu voulais un endroit calme, moi je voulais des sentiments, que veux-tu de mieux qu'un ciné ?"  
  
_Sans rien ajouter de plus, Heero tourna le dos à Duo et sortit sans suivre un chemin spécifique.Le choix du cinéma s'est avéré rapidement refusé par Heero.  
_  
  
-"Heero! Heero!" _le pilote américain arriva à le rejoindre _"Bon on va faire autre chose alors." _Duo regarda autour de lui analysant_ _les différentes possibilités_ "Pourquoi pas là-bas?"  
  
_Heero suivit du regard le lieu pointé par Duo : un restaurant italien._  
-"J'espère que tu ne penses pas qu'on va faire ça là-bas!" _répondit Heero boudeur._  
  
-"Non, Heero! On va manger, seulement manger! C'est vrai, je meurs de faim!" _répondit Duo en souriant et attrapant la main d'Heero pour le trainer dans le restaurant bondé.  
_  
-"Bonsoir Messieurs", _un serveur les reçut à l'entrée et leur indiqua une table pour deux près de la fenêtre.  
_  
_Quand le serveur fit demi-tour, Duo se rapprocha d'Heero._  
  
-"Qu'est ce que tu fais?"  
  
-"Je veux être proche de toi! _répondit Duo tout sourire en laissant une main indisciplinée se balader sur la cuisse d'Heero, _"Après tout, on est ici en tant que couple, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
-"..." _Heero prit la main de Duo pour la retirer de sa jambe puis il réfléchit et souriant timidement entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Duo,_ "Oui en effet."  
  
_La soirée se passa différemment de ce que Heero avait imaginé. Duo et lui ont parlé, tranquillement, de nombreux sujets pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Cela prolongea l'heure du déjeuner mais les sujets ne manquaient pas, Duo parlait et passait d'un sujet à un autre avec une facilité déconcertante. Il était celui qui parlait le plus, évidemment, mais Heero se sentit plus à l'aise que d'habitude avec lui et il répondait aux questions que Duo lui posait allant même jusqu'à donner son avis sur certains sujets. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Duo était si... sympathique? Et aussi éloquent aussi._  
_Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce que Duo disait quand il était en mission, persuadé que l'américain ne disait que des inepties, une pure perte de temps selon lui. Mais maintenant , il comprenait que c'est lui qui a perdu du temps. Duo avait une vision très particulière des choses et Heero avait fini par découvrir, cette soirée-là, que parler avec Duo était un exercice très intéressant._  
_ Sans oublier que la vue de Duo ainsi était un vrai régal. Pendant qu'il parlait, il gesticulait et faisait des mimiques donnant ainsi plus de portée à un terme, il soulevait et baissait ses épaules, inclinait la tête, repoussait les mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, et il clignait des yeux, anxieux , en attendant une réponse d'Heero. Ce dernier trouvait que les gestes de Duo, qu'ils soient grands ou petits,étaient beaux... Oui beaux mais uniquement chez Duo, une autre personne n'aurait pas eu tant de charisme et de beauté qui se mêlaient parfaitement chez lui. Heero fut également surpris de la manière dont Duo le traitait. Duo avait en effet affirmé qu'ils étaient là-bas en tant que couple, et Heero dut à de nombreuses reprises se calmer pour ne pas devenir écarlate même si les gestes de Duo étaient des gestes communs._  
_Comme quand Duo nettoya le coin de sa bouche avec son doigt et le lécha ensuite, en disant innocemment que c'était injuste que sa sauce soit plus bonne que la sienne; ou le moment où Heero sourit discrétement mais quand il s'en rendit compte, Duo le regardait heureux et lui murmura qu'il était très beau quand il souriait. Cette soirée fut très agréable pour eux deux._  
  
******************  
  
-"Ah ! Je suis crevé !" _dit Duo s'appuyant sur Heero pour pouvoir marcher.  
  
Après le déjeuner, ils sortirent faire les boutiques mais sans rien acheter, juste se promenant car il n'avait rien rien d'autre à faire. De temps à autre, Duo insistait pour entrer dans une boutique pour observer et commenter tous les produits présentés. Heero le suivait heureux de pouvoir se divertir._  
-"Duo." _appela Heero incertain, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative._  
  
-"Oui ?" _l'américain se tourna vers lui, attentif._  
  
-"Euh... tu veux...une glace ?" _demanda Heero qui se sentit rougir alors qu'il indiquait un vendeur de glace en livre service_[en fait ils ont des sortes de self service pour les glaces]_pas très loin d'eux._  
_Duo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, bouche ouverte; Heero se sentait géné, il commençait à penser que cette invitation n'était pas une bonne idée mais Duo lui fit un grand sourire et assena positivement de la tête. Lui souriant en retour, Heero le prit par la main et ils entrèrent dans le magasin de glace._[gomen mais je trouve pas d'autres mots pour décrire ça!]  
-"Duo, on vient de finir de manger" _grogna Heero à voix basse en voyant le nombre de boules et de saveurs différentes que Duo prenait._  
  
-"On a mangé y'a deux heures Heero et j'a-do-re les glaces !"  
  
-"Tu ne veux pas choisir un dessert.  
  
-"Non, non..." _Duo sourit malicieusement et murmura à l'oreille d'Heero,_ " un dessert... je vais en avoir un ce soir..."_ et sur un coup de tête, il déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Heero._  
_Sur le coup, le pilote japonais eut l'impression de fondre à la suite de ce simple baiser, mais ensuite il désespera s'imaginant être l'objet de tous les regards. Rapidement, il scanna avec ces yeux_[ça fait redondance mais c'est ce qu'à fait l'auteur] _tout le magasin afin de tuer d'un regard quiconque serait le témoin de sa honte. Mais à sa surprise, aucun regard n'était braqué sur lui... mais plutôt sur Duo._  
  
_Il se rendit compte que tous les regards convergeaient vers Duo quand ils entrèrent... tous avaient du voir l'américain lui donner une bise et, bien sûr ils trouvèrent ça mignon. Une raison de plus pour admirer Duo.  
_  
_Heero soupira. Le fait qu'ils ne le regardaient pas lui était une bonne chose, mais il était avec Duo et Duo était l'objet de tous les regards. Inconfort : ce fut ainsi que Heero appella le sentiment qui s'est emparé de lui sachant que, en vérité, c'était de la jalousie. Il n'aimait pas que d'autres personnes reluque Duo comme s'ils le déshabillaient du regard... Duo... après tout ils formaient un couple. Duo était avec lui, était à lui ! Ils n'avaient qu'à regarder leurs propres partenaires, après tout l'américain était déjà prit._  
_Non, non, non ! Heero secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il ne devait pas penser ainsi... ou justement le devait-il ? Ce n'était pas important ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir de là-bas le plus rapidement possible, s'éloigner de ces regards, aller dans un lieu où Duo et lui pourraient être seuls. Oui il voulait trouver un lieu isolé et calme.  
_  
-"Heero, il t'attend !"  
  
-"Hn ?"  
  
-"Heero reprends-toi et paye les glaces ! Le caissier attend ! " _dit Duo en lui donnant un coup de coude_, "Zut, je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de choses, mais tu savais que j'allais te revenir cher, ne tue pas ce gars pour ça ! " _plaisanta l'américain en interprétant mal le regard furieux d'Heero_.  
  
-"Sortons d'ici"_ dit Heero, impatient, donnant l'argent au caissier qui essayait de ne pas rire.  
_  
-"Ah, allons au port ! A cette heure de la journée il y a une belle vue et c'est un lieu calme."_dit Duo joyeux._  
  
_Pendant qu'il était traîné par Duo dans les rues, allant en direction du port, Heero essayait de cacher sa surprise en pensant "Comment a t-il deviné que je désirais aller dans un endroit calme ?"_  
  
********  
  
_Assis sur un trop-plein de terre_[euh je sais pas l'écrire, je sais même pas si ça existe... gomen si c'est une erreur], _prenant appui l'un sur l'autre, ils avaient tous deux une vue complète du port de la ville, énorme, avec toutes les personnes travaillant, s'occupant des marchandises et des passagers, ressemblant à des petites poupées mobiles, un peu plus grandes qu'une main._  
_  
Malgré le fait que les deux garçons soient resté muets depuis leur sortie du vendeur de glace, Heero se sentait très bien. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais c'était un sentiment qui parcourait tout son corps, le laissant calme et relaxé. C'est comme s'il savait à l'avance que cette mission complexe allait bien se terminer que toutes les décisions qu'ils prendraient seraient les mieux adaptées. Et Heero savait que cette impression était une bonne chose, une très bonne chose._  
  
"Heero..." _la voix de Duo le sortit de ses pensées comme un signal d'alarme _"Heero, sois sincère avec moi...", _ce n'était pas une voix triste observa le pilote japonais, même sans le regarder il pouvait sentir duo sourire mais il savait que ce qu'il allait suivre était quelque chose de sérieux_, "Tu fais cela pour la mission, n'est-ce pas ?" _Heero ne répondit pas, il préfèra songer aux mots qu'il allait utiliser, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu finir, Duo continua_ "je veux dire... toute cette mascarade de me réchauffer... de me payer des glaces...", _un rire peu convainquant lui échappa_, "Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment une mascarade, mais c'est un peu étrange... trop fleur bleue pour toi, pour Heero Yui, tu comprends ?",_ un moment de silence suivit cette déclaration, Heero ne savait pas quoi dire et,_ _plus Duo parlait, plus il ne trouvait pas ses mots_, "Ce n'était pas une mascarade pour moi... mais je voulais avoir la certitude que tu n'es pas en train de jouer avec moi..."  
  
-"Tout ce temps tu as cru que je jouais avec toi" _demanda soudain Heero._  
  
-"Non. A vrai dire, non. Mais je ne veux pas être le seul idiot de cette mission."_répondit Duo, pour la première fois triste.  
_  
-"Que veux-tu dire ?" _demanda t-il de nouveau, se tournant pour regarder l'américain.  
_  
-"Tu n'as pas encore compris ?"_ dit Duo, à moitié désespéré,_ "C'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit... cela ne sert à rien de t'excuser si tu n'as pas vraiment de remords. Cela ne sert à rien de satisfaire tous mes caprices pendant une semaine si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi. Tu peux me mentir mais tu te ments aussi à toi même de cette façon."  
  
_Ils restèrent à se regarder pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Duo dévit le regard pour contempler le couché du soleil, qui avait une beauté étrange ce jour-là. Les nuages se développaient indiquant qu'il allait, de nouveau, pleuvoir, mais le soleil arriva à traverser la masse grise qui le cachait donnant des tons oranges-rouges au ciel._  
  
-"Alors c'est ça ?"_dit finalement Heero en tentant de cacher sa tristesse sous un ton indifférent, _"Pour toi, je ne vais jamais être un humain."  
  
-"... non... Non ce n'est pas ça que... j'ai dit ça parce que j'étais en colère Heero ! Tu es humain... un humain renfermé, qui ne montre pas qui il est réellement." _répondit rapidement l'américain, très nerveux.  
_  
-"Et tu tiens à moi même sans savoir qui je suis réellement ?", _demanda t-il méfiant._  
  
-"Et bien oui bien que ça ai l'air incroyable." _répondit Duo furieux,_ "Je tiens à toi, vraiment c'est la vérité. Et même jusqu'à maintenant je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. J'apprécie quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, malgré le fait que je vive près de lui quasiment 24 heures sur 24 ! Je t'appréciais déjà sans même connaître ton nom ! Et maintenant, j'ai dormi avec toi, je t'ai laissé couché avec moi ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné avec ça ? Rien ! Je ne sais même pas si tu tiens à moi ! Tout ce temps que l'on est resté ensemble ne m'a permit que de te définir par cette phrase : Heero Yui, le soldat parfait." reprenant son souffle il cria soudainement, "je ne connais que ton nom et ta putain de fonction ! C'est tout ce que je sais et, même comme ça, je tiens à toi ! "  
  
_Que se passait-il ? ça ne devait pas arriver, ils n'étaient pas censées se disputer... Duo n'était pas censé se mettre en colère. Heero ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, il ne faisait pas semblant aujourd'hui... Duo avait raison, c'était pour la mission, mais il ne faisait pas semblant ! Il ne se mentait pas à lui-même, non il ne le faisait plus ! Il n'était pas avec lui par obligation, mais parce qu'il le souhaitait. Duo ne l'avait pas compris ?_  
_  
Et pourquoi veux t-il en apprendre plus sur lui ? Savoir qu'il était Heero Yui devait normalement le faire s'éloigner, en effet le reste de la personne... de la personne qu'il était réellement... ne valait rien. Parce que Heero Yui n'est que ça, un soldat. Que peut-on aimer chez une personne comme lui ?_  
  
_Cette maudite mission le rendait fou ! Il était en colère, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour communiquer avec Duo, il voulait sortir de là et tout oublier, il voulait pouvoir l'embrasser et, par ce baiser tout résoudre, sans devoir s'expliquer, sans devoir... Non, comment pouvait t-il penser cela ?! Non il n'avait pas eu cette pensée, non il ne l'avait pas vu... Il ne devait aucune explication à Duo, et il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de cela._* Laisse l'américain parler tout seul et va t-en ! C'est aussi simple que les autres fois.*  
  
-"Je m'en vais." _la voix de Duo le sorti de ses pensées._  
  
_Heero observa Duo se lever et, sans qu'il le comprenne, un sentiment d'urgence s'empara de lui. Duo s'en allait... c'était à lui de faire ça. C'était à lui de s'en sortir indemne, sans blessure... Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal de le voir partir ? Cela ne devait pas arriver... rien de tout ça n'aurait du arriver mais..._  
-"S'il te plait...", _ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais Duo réussit à l'entendre et se retourna surpris,_ "reste et écoute moi."  
  
_Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se faire des illusions, mais le pilote du deathscythe ne pu résister à la pensée que peut-être Heero n'était pas en train de le tromper et de se tromper par la même occasion. Il voulait tant qu'il lui dise que la mission n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il aimait être avec lui... Mais c'était trop demander. Duo savait que ces derniers jours avaient affectés le soldat parfait, il savait qu'il était arrivé à un point de non-retour. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, s'il pouvait aller plus loin et peut-être en découvrir plus sur Heero et, surtout il ne savait pas à quel point il avait avancé dans leurs rapports et si cela était suffisant pour..._  
  
-Au début ce fut pour la mission." _répondit Heero à la question de Duo, le regardant dans les yeux, il avait honte mais ne réussissait pas à échapper à ce regard_, "Après, je pense que je me suis menti à moi-même... j'admet que je me suis trompé, mais pas de la façon dont tu le penses. A plusieurs moments, je suis resté confus, sans savoir que penser... je pensais à toi. Je pensais à toi d'une façon... et je me disais que c'était une folie, que ça ne devait pas arriver... Cela... cela ne devait pas arriver... Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive... que tu agisses ainsi. Cette semaine n'était pas encore finie... maintenant, je ne sais pas si..."  
_  
Duo attendit quelques secondes mais Heero au lieu de finir de parler dévia le regard, alors Duo reprit la parole,_ "Si... ?"  
  
-"Je ne veux pas que cette semaine se termine." _dit doucement le pilote du wing en un murmure._  
_Duo sentit quelque chose s'accroître dans sa poitrine et traversait sa gorge rapidement, jusqu'à exploser, sortant par sa bouche,_ "Heero !!!", _sans penser davantage, ses bras bougèrent pour enlacer Heero avec force et les faisant tomber tous deux à terre, _"Moi aussi, Heero ! Moi aussi je ne veux pas que cette semaine se termine ! ",_ et mu par une impulsion, Duo commença à attaquer le visage et le cou d'Heero avec de multiples baisers. S'arrêtant quelques minutes après, il lui dit les yeux brillants_, "Raconte-moi... que ressens-tu ?"  
_  
Sans s'être remis de ses émotions, Heero répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit,_ "je suis en train de durcir."[euh une certaine partie du corps s'emballe si vous préférez^^']  
  
-"Héhé... ça je sais déjà ! Je sens ça moi aussi !",_ dit Duo en riant,_ "je te parle d'ici...",_ il s'inclina et embrassa délicatement le torse d'Heero, sentant les battements forts de son coeur vibrant contre ses lèvres, même à travers les vêtements.  
_  
  
-"... je sens...", _Heero, de nouveau, essayait de trouver les mots justes, mais cette fois pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.  
_  
_Oui, il ressentait vraiment, il pouvait admettre qu'il était... avant même que cette folle mission ne commence... il pouvait ressentir..._  
  
-"Je ne sais pas." _répondit-il en soupirant_, "Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ressens plusieurs choses en même temps, toutes très rapides, elles commencent et terminent, s'en vont et reviennent..."_dit Heero se sentant encore plus confus que ce dont il avait l'air,_ "Mais je sais que tout ceci... est venu grace à toi."  
_Heero rapprocha le visage de Duo et s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion, l'enfermant dans une forte étreinte. Quand le baiser cessa, Duo, en soupirant, s'appuya sur le corps en dessous du sien et dit en souriant : _  
-"Maintenant je suis sur que tu ne m'as pas trompé."  
  
-"Ce que je t'avais dit avant ne t'avais pas convaincu ?", _demanda Heero confus, il avait eu tant de mal à tout lui avouer... à lui dire la vérité._  
  
-"Et bien... j'avais besoin de savoir ce que tu ressentais... si tu répondais que tu étais immensément heureux, que ton coeur s'était emballé et que tu étais la personne la plus heureuse du monde de m'avoir à tes côtés..." _dit Duo dramatiquement plaçant une main sur son coeur et faisant semblant qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, mais après il reprit son expression malicieuse et infantine habituelle, _"Le soldat parfait m'aurait-il répondu en utilisant un de ces vieux clichés ennuyeux...", _puis Duo prit une expression sérieuse_, "En vérité, je ne sais même pas ce que tu devrais répondre, mais je pense que si tu dis la vérité, ta réponse sera vraiment confuse... et non pas quelque chose de limpide. Après tout, tu es un humain qui apprend à admettre qu'il a des sentiments... Et ce que je ressens est aussi très confus mais je sais ce que je ressens en même temps."  
-"Tu es très heureux, avec ton cœur qui bat la chamade et tu penses être la personne la plus heureuse au monde car tu m'as à tes côtés..." _l'interrompit Heero avec une voix calme, et avec une étrange sensation de paix._  
_Duo cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes puis sourit, _"Exactement."  
_Un éclair traversa le ciel accompagné par du tonnerre. Puis, quelques petites gouttes commencèrent à tomber, une par une, mouillant de plus en plus le sol, les arbres et deux corps couchés sur le sol._  
  
_Heero dans un élan se retrouva sur Duo qui n'a pas arrêter ses baisers même quand il lui dit essouflé : _  
  
-"Tu sais... je crois que je vais avoir froid aujourd'hui, très froid..."  
  
-"Alors, je pense que je vais devoir te réchauffer..."_ répondit Heero murmurant, en ayant du mal à prononcer ces mots, avec la bouche avide de Duo qui ne laissait pas ces lèvres agir pour compte propre._  
_Pendant que de petits animaux se cachaient, les personnes du port courraient pour s'abriter, des enfants et des adultes se protégeant de la pluie désespérément , deux corps entrelacés l'un dans l'autre se mouvant comme des félins en haut d'un trop-plein de terre, ne se préoccupant pas des gouttes d'eau, fortes et implacables, qui s'évaporaient en atteignant leurs deux corps._  
  
_Des corps chauds qui, malgré le bruit des gouttes contre le fer et l'acier des navires et constructions, arrivaient à faire entendre leurs gémissements et soupirs, tant luxurieux à l'oreille d'autrui tout comme leurs propres mouvements si on les voyaient de loin._  
  
********   
  
-"Quand tu termines envoie immédiatement au Dr J."_ dit Heero avec une voix autoritaire et sérieuse._  
  
-"Oui, oui... ça va être rapide, Hee-chan."  
  
-"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. D'ailleurs ne m'appelle pas, ne me parle pas, ne me dérange pas."  
  
-"Hum... tu es fâché parce que j'ai joué avec toi hier ?" _le provoqua Duo papillonnant des yeux, mais voyant que le pilote japonais ne changeait pas d'expression, il se leva laissant le rapport de côté,_ "Heero... c'était pour jouer ! Ne te fâche pas ainsi... j'ai cru que tu avais aimé !"  
-"Je n'ai pas aimé... que tu ne m'ai pas laissé faire la même chose avec toi."_ répondit Heero devenant pivoine.  
_  
-"J'étais fatigué, comprend moi...", _dit-il en prenant une moue d'innocent_, "Ah, Heero ! Aller, oublie ça ! Demain les autres vont arriver alors tu vas pas rester comme ça durant les derniers moments de notre semaine de vacance ?", _dit-il embrassant Heero dans le cou.  
_  
  
-"On n'est pas en vacance."  
  
-"Mais c'est tout comme ! Tu dois te sentir dans l'ambiance... je ne vais pas te laisser tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas souri !"  
  
-"Tu me demandes des choses trop difficiles", _grogna Heero déviant le regard._  
  
-"Tu es mon soldat parfait. Pour toi rien n'est impossible." _répondit Duo un sourire malicieux aux lèvres_.  
-"Je ne suis pas parfait..." _grogna t-il à voix basse_, "Je ne suis plus parfait...",_ murmura le pilote japonais d'une voix si basse que Duo, sans pouvoir le comprendre, pensa qu'il était vraiment fâché._  
  
_Une pensée surgit alors dans la tête de Duo et il dit, nerveux :_  
  
-"Heero..."  
  
-"Hn."  
  
-"Je... je pense... je pense que...", _sentant sa voix faillir et devenir de plus en plus inaudible, Duo continua rapidement,_ "Je t'aime...".  
  
-"... qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça ?" _demanda Heero incertain, pensant que ce n'était qu'une blague._  
  
-"Mais c'est quoi cette question ??? Je te dis que je t'aime, merde !", _l'américain s'énerva, rouge de honte et tremblant légèrement à cause de la nervosité, _"Si je pense ça c'est par ta faute, merde ! A quoi t'attendais-tu ?"  
-"Duo..."  
  
-"Je t'aime parce que je t'aime, il n'y a pas d'autre explication !", _Duo de plus en plus nerveux, pensait qu'il avait fâché Heero et il continua de parler en tentant d'expliquer son comportement,_ "Ce qui m'a fait penser ça c'est uniquement et exclusivement toi. Je t'aimais inconsciemment et cela m'a conduit à croire que je t'aimais, qui a t-il d'étrange dans ce fait ?"  
  
-"Duo..."  
  
-"En vérité, je me suis trompé, vraiment trompé. Je ne pense pas que je t'aime ! Je suis certain de t'aimer, Heero ! Et... peu importe ce que tu dis, Shinigami a toujours raison." _Duo fit une pose pour respirer et après quelques secondes, il regarda Heero_ _droit dans les yeux, _"Tu ne vas rien répondre ?"  
  
-"Non de toute façon tu t'en fiches."_ répondit Heero calmement._  
-"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !!! Ne déforme pas mes mot--"  
  
_Avant que Duo n'ai le temps de finir son accusation, Heero l'embrassa avec force, collant ses lèvres aux siennes, le laissant haletant par la surprise. Heero, mettant fin au baiser aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait entamé, se détacha de Duo légèrement rouge.  
_  
  
-"Duo..."  
  
-"Hn?" _répondit l'américain avec appréhension, un peu sous le choc.  
_  
-"Tais-toi."  
  
_Cette fois Duo ne répondit rien mais ce contenta d'acéner positivement et rapidement de la tête. Puis il se rendit compte qu'Heero l'avait lâché et, comme un zombie, retourna au bureau._  
  
******  
  
_Faire ce rapport ne fut pas difficile, Duo connaisait dès le début l'objectif de cette cinglée de mission. Alors il ne devait que raconter comment il avait risqué sa vie auprès d'Heero et s'amuser un peux avec le Dr G , lui raconter quelques blagues et commenter un ou deux lieux qu'ils avaient visités._  
  
_Un peu triste, il alla voir le rapport d'Heero mû par une légère mais persistante curiosité. Ce qu'il lut, lui arracha trois hoquets de surprises.  
_  
_Premièrement : c'était un très long rapport. Deuxièmement : Heero n'avait pas compris le but de la mission. Troisièmement : il y avait une déclaration suicidaire à la fin du rapport._  
"Le vieux singe ne peut apprendre de nouvelles choses. Ceci est un célèbre dicton que le pilote 02 m'a apprit hier. Je sais que je ne serais jamais différent de ce que je suis aujourd'hui, même si cette mission dure des années elle ne changera que quelques petites choses, en vérité, elle n'apportera que quelques habitudes d'adaptation. Mais, pendant cette semaine, je suis sur de ne plus avoir été le soldat parfait. Cela parait exagéré, mais ces derniers jours ont détruit ce que j'étais; cela grâce au pilote 02, Duo Maxwell. Cette affirmation n'est pas sans fondement. Duo m'a fait acquérir, non plutôt admettre, la plus grande faiblesse d'un soldat : l'amour. Je ne lui en veux pas, je ne veux plus jamais redevenir le soldat parfait. Je sais que je peux affronter avec ça, mieux que quelconque autre soldat."  
  
"Vous pouvez vouloir me tuer après avoir lu ce rapport, mais vous savez que vous n'y arriveriez pas. Je suis encore le meilleur soldat qui existe et Duo est le deuxième. J'aime Duo et je pense que c'est réciproque. Alors, il vaut mieux que vous l'acceptiez et que vous continuez à faire appel à nos services,ou alors oubliez-nous puisque nous ne vous dérangerons pas."  
  
_Duo n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lire. Il était très content de savoir qu'Heero l'aimait, mais tout le reste c'était de la folie ! Heero défiait J, qui espérait que son soldat serait parfait, éternellement parfait.  
_  
_Soupirant profondément, Duo sélectionna tout le texte et le substitua en écrivant uniquement six mots: je n'arrive pas à ressentir_[Misao : en fait dans la version originale c'est trois mots "não consigo sentir" mais comme la traduction française en comporte plus, j'ai changé le nombre de mots].  
_Les battements de son coeur battant à tout rompre, il envoya rapidement les deux rapports, et retourna au texte d'Heero juste à temps pour fermer le fichier sans l'enregistrer alors que la porte de la chambre s 'ouvrait._  
  
-"Tu as déjà envoyé ?"  
  
-"O-oui...",_ Duo tremblait, s'en était de trop pour quelqu'un comme lui : savoir qu'Heero l'aimait, qu'il risquerait tout pour rester près de lui, allant même jusqu'à défier le Dr J... car Heero déclarait qu'il ne valait plus rien aux yeux des scientifiques n'ayant pas compris l'objectif de la mission et ayant écrit un rapport suicide... _  
-"Qu'est-il arrivé ?", _Heero s'approcha, le tenant par les épaules et le regardant sérieusement_, "Duo, qu'est-il arrivé?"  
  
-"Rien...",_ Duo l'enlaça comme s'il était sa planche de salut et laissa deux larmes coulaient librement sur son visage_, "Rien...", _répéta t-il encore une fois, sentant la main d'Heero caresser légèrement ses cheveux_,"J'ai découvert une chose intéressante, Heero."  
  
-"Quoi ?", _demanda Heero calmement, en imaginant déjà ce que ça pouvait être.  
_  
  
-"L'amour rend les personnes dingues.",_ répondit Duo souriant et commençant à rire malgré ses larmes_, "dingues, folles, cinglées suicidaires !" _dit-il en riant, riant encore plus en voyant la confusion d'Heero, _"Tout comme toi... et moi."  
FIN  
  
  



End file.
